toaru_majutsu_no_index_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamijou Maya
|Equipment = |Appears In = To Aru Majutsu no Claves|Level = 0'|Full Name = Kamijou Maya|Nationality = Japanese}}''For Maya from Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index see Maya or better known as ' '''is the main protagonists in Toaru Majutsu no Claves. She has the mysterious power that resided inside her body called '''Limit Exceeder'. Appearance Maya is a tomboy, and has a very lean frame. Her hair used to be short and dark, kept spiked out at the sides almost similar with her Great-grandfather, in tune with her less than feminine appearance. Personality Originally Maya is a calm, kindhearted girl. However after knowing the truth about her mother she turned into the delinquent brat, like seek for trouble to vent her sadness. Contrast with her great-grandfather, Maya always accepts a challenge from the enemy whoever they are as shown when she accept the new generation of Accelerator. At first Maya hates Claves, consider him nothing but nuisance, but after learn the boy background she feel has a sympathetic feeling towards Claves and wants to protect hint whatever will be. Maya feel annoyed when Claves naming her attack, despite she slightly credited the church boy creativity. Background Much of Maya's youth was that of a normal Japanese child. She participated in many activities, including playing ball as a toddler, running track as a young girl and attending school. Throughout her childhood, she was supported and supervised by her father, Shin, while her mother Asumi was constantly left them and disappear somewhere. The revealed fact eventual shift into delinquency by the age of 16. Chronology Claves Arc When Maya return to her dorm on her first day in Academy City, she accidentally catches the unconscious little boy fall from the sky. At first, she ignores him but later she takes the boy to the dorm. The boy introduces himself as Claves Regni Caelorum after he recovers his consciousness then claims he being chased by bad men and ask Maya to become his bodyguard but the delinquent girl refuse as she expels the boy out from her dorm. Suddenly, Karen smashed the room door then attempt to take Claves away but Maya kicked the priest out from her room, but Karen's reinforcement and surround both Maya and Claves. Karen ask Maya to give Claves to him for a spare of her life in exchange. However Maya answers Karen's offer by throwing her Kotatsu to him and escape with Claves. Seven Star Legacy Arc Ambras Night Arc Number Zero Arc Academy City's Singularity Arc New World's Order Operation Arc Promised Land Arc Magic God Merodach Arc Abilities Maya's ability is , a mysterious power that resided inside her body much like her great-grandfather's Imagine Breaker. It allows her to surpass all of her physical limits as much as she desires in one minute. It also gives her superhuman-like capabilities. In one moment she's capable to equaled Reine Stellar, the Saint who blessed by God, in hand-to-hand combat. However, the weakness of this power is that no matter how strong Maya's physical power was, she could still be vulnerable to Magic, psychological abilities, and vectors manipulation (like Accelerator and Strasse). Also, this ability could only use for an exact '''one minute before it cool down for her to use it the next day, to improvised it, Maya normally only used her ability around two-ten seconds for one fight to keep her time-limit and mostly invoked her greatest strength she could imagine in order to end the fight quickly. But after from the unknown cause, Maya now can apparently use Limit Exceeder for at max of five minutes, and massively increasing her chance to defeated the future opponents, like Z or Merodach for example. '''Immeasurable Strength: Because of her ability, Maya can reach the level of superhuman (later inhuman) strength, capable of lifting a car, a tank, an enormous aircraft, an entire skyscraper or even the entire 'world' from Z's planetary creation by herself alone. Immeasurable Speed and Reflexes: In Limit Exceeder state Maya is capable of moving swiftly, make her capable of equaling Setsuko's speed or Reine's Saint-superspeed. The fact that she can surpass her limits as much as she desires were further increased her speed to the level of matching lightspeed. As shown in the final match with Z. * Supernatural Dexterity and Agility: She also showed the unseen capability of agility since she can move around very fast and also adapt to any kind of situation or terrain in fighting, Maya also mostly dodged and blocked most of her dangerous opponents attack through this ability. Immeasurable Stamina: To be added. Supernatural Senses: To be added. Invulnerability: To be added. Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combat: Maya has a competent ability to combat because of her delinquent experiences, however, she then later reached the level of 'Precognition' in terms of combat like her great-grandfather. Notable Moves There's notable special move of Maya in her Limit Exceeder State. They technically unnamed until Claves naming them all. : Maya's default super attack, she will deliver a powerful single punch that makes her opponent down instantly. : Maya punched the air repeatedly at high speed that it creates a dense air pressure shield in front or around her to protect herself from various attacks. : Maya unleashed her ferocious barrages of punch that can be counted as ten thousand punches in a second, it was strong enough that it can create a 7.5 Richter earthquake and destroyed the 7 district of Academy City in an instant. : Maya's strongest attack as of now. When she moves towards the enemy at high speed (speed-of-light), her body's mass would relatively increase neared 'infinite' mass as of Lorentz Factor that the object's mass will increase relative to its speed more and more until it cannot reach the speed of light. But because of her Limit Exceeder, Maya has surpassed this limitation, and the scientists of Academy City referred to this ability as 'Near-Infinite Mass Punch' because of it. Maya usually referred that each punch of hers while in this move was capable of reached the caliber of a Hypernova, and thus she only uses an amount of one punch because of its lethality, although she uses a Machine Gun version of this in her confrontation with Z. Another Abilities Safe Point Insusceptibility: Maya is one of the four people who still retained the memories of the previous occurrence after Subaru uses Safe Point (the others were Kamijou Touma due to his Imagine Breaker ability, Z due to his Zenith Quantum, and Merodach by his supreme Magic God status). Although hers can only activate it once in a while (due to hers doesn't have an other-worldly 'backup' like the other three mentioned.) Catchphrase (Maya when she got an annoying problem) Such annoying things... (〜... 悩ましだ！N''ayamashida!~...) (Maya main catchphrase before using Limit Exceeder) '''Time to pass my limit...' (Maya catchphrase when she fight her opponent) 'I will surpass your (the opponent Magic/Esper power/ability's/epithet name) with my own power! ' Quotes (To Subaru) "It's strange... I think I see your death several times but...." (To Touma in Academy City Singularity Arc) "You're spongy and weak man in term of guts. That's why I hate my, you great gramps..." (To Reine) "I will surpass you! Even you wield and blessed by god!" (To Annabelle about his appearance) "First Sonia and now you, why i never can meet the more normal man!" Gallery Trivia * Her name similar with Maya from original To Aru Majutsu no Index Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Science Side Characters Category:Character with uncategorized ability Category:Protagonist Category:Kagami Group Members Category:Academy City Students Category:Maya's Kamijou Faction Members